


The Prize

by buying_the_space_farm



Series: Kinktober 2017 [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Shameless Smut, Smut, praise kink is a good kink yo lakdl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 07:37:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12271887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buying_the_space_farm/pseuds/buying_the_space_farm
Summary: Tony gets his just rewards.





	The Prize

**Author's Note:**

> pretty much a direct continuation of "Early to Rise" but i dont think its necessary to read
> 
> comments and kudos validate me and give me warm fuzzy feelings :*

Tony squirmed, and side-eyed Loki, wondering when exactly…  _ things _ were going to start.

After they had woken up from their post-coital nap this morning, Loki had flounced off to take a shower, leaving Tony to pry himself, rather painfully in some places, from the sheets.

Through a late brunch, a couple hours of lazing about the penthouse, and Tony trying to distract himself, Loki still kept mum on the subject. By the time mid-afternoon rolled around, Tony could hardly concentrate on anything, and Loki hadn't lifted a finger.

Now they were both seated on the couch, Loki reading some old magical tome, and Tony trying to work on some schematics for a new suit. He started bouncing his leg, tapping a staccato rhythm out on this thigh with the tips of his fingers. He glanced at Loki again, and this time caught the other’s gaze from over the cover of his book.

“Something on your mind, love?” Loki asked, smirking faintly.

Tony glanced back down at his tablet, flatly refusing to admit he was blushing. “Nope, not a thing.”

“Evidently,” Loki replied, “seeing as with that calibration level for the repulsors on your suit there you’d sooner blast yourself through a wall than achieve flight.”

Focusing his eyes, he studied the plans on the semi-transparent screen and swore to himself. “Okay, so, there…  _ might _ be something on my mind, but it’s not like you apparently planned on doing anything about it.” He muttered bitterly, thoroughly put out over missing the  _ things _ Loki might have had planned.

“You think I would go back on my word?” Loki asked, cocking his head to the side, a curious look on his face.

“No, but,” Tony sighed. “You haven’t exactly done anything to convince me otherwise.”

“Maybe I just wanted to see how good you would be.”

And there it was. A word that could usually be written off as a slight compliment but otherwise inconsequential. 

Tony in inhaled sharply, and Loki’s smirk grew.

“And do you want me to tell you how good you've been?”

Tony stopped bouncing his leg, he stopped tapping his fingers, he stopped doing everything. His breath was caught in his chest, and he felt trapped, but in the most delicious way. Lok’s words were like silk ropes and satin blindfolds, bondge so soft and comfortable you never even knew it was there until you tried to move.

He swallowed hard, his throat dry, and he exhaled shakily. “Please,” Tony said, voice cracking.

“Oh, Anthony,” Loki said, putting his book down on the floor next to the couch. “You’ve been so patient today, I'm so proud. I think I'll even reward you for it.”

No longer caught in his chest, Tony started breathing faster, arousal starting to seep through his body.

“In fact,” Loki said, starting to crawl across the couch towards him, “you’ve been so good, trying to concentrate on your work instead of being distracted that I won’t even make you wait for it.”

Tony’s breath caught now, and held, as Loki straddled his lap and brought their mouths together for a kiss.

Snaking his arms around Tony’s neck, Loki kept the kiss gentle at first, almost ghosting his lips across his lover’s. Looking to anchor himself, Tony set his trembling hands on Loki’s hips, and tried to remember how to breathe, arousal so thick in his mind that he could barely think.

Loki suddenly bit down on Tony’s lip, making him gasp. Slotting their mouths together, Loki licked into Tony’s mouth, dominating the kiss. He could only let Loki take control and desperately try not to thrust up. After all, Loki hadn’t said if he could, and if he did he might— he might  _ not _ be good then.

As if sensing what Tony so very much wanted, Loki ground down, bringing their clothed erections together, putting pressure exactly where they both wanted it. Tony’s breath caught, and he had to break away from Loki for fear of passing out. One of Loki’s hands tangled in his hair, and his lips traveled down to his neck before settling below his ear and biting him again.

Tony gasped at the sharp bite of pain and couldn't help himself when he thrust up, anything to soothe his nearly aching cock.

Loki kissed the spot he bit softly, easing the sting. “There’s my good boy. I was wondering when you’d try for part of your prize.” He licked at the now bruising mark on the side of Tony’s neck. “Would you like to know the rest?”

Tony nodded mutely, mouth dry and lips parted.

“Well, I was thinking I could suck you off again,” Loki said, his not busy hand wandering down Tony’s chest to his jeans. “After all, you were so wonderful to me this morning, and you did so well for me last night” He unfastened the button and slowly undid the zipper. “But I didn’t want you to get bored with that. What do you think?”

“Th-that would have been fine,” Tony stuttered.

“Only fine?” Loki asked, now playing with the material of his boxers. Tony could see the outline of Loki’s own cock through the material of his pants, a faint wet pot even now beginning to form, and how Loki wasn’t as incoherent as himself he didn’t know. “Well, only ‘fine’ simply won’t do for such a well behaved being as yourself, now will it.”

“No?” Tony said, his voice pitching higher as his lover’s fingers slowly delved into his underwear.

“No, of course not, I’m glad you agree,” Loki said, still unnervingly clear-headed. “I also thought about kneeling in front of you and stroking your cock until you came all over my face, and then have you feed me your come fingerful by fingerful, but that could get awfully messy, don't you think?”

Tony swallowed hard and nodded again. 

“Or maybe I could work you open slowly, finger by finger, until you’re taking my whole fist, and make you come so hard my fingers go numb. Then I’d fuck you until you came again.” Loki’s entire hand had disappeared into Tony’s boxers now, and they were skimming over the over-heated skin of his cock, smoothing leaking precome over his shaft, and Loki was still talking,  _ and he couldn’t think. _

“Oh, I know!” Loki said, mischief flashing in his eyes. “Do you remember the time I summoned a clone to our bedroom, and we both fucked you? Would you like that again, my good boy? Two of my cocks stretching you so much you can barely think? Or more of me maybe?”

“Loki,” Tony whined, “I— Please, just— just whatever you want, I’ve been good, I have, right? I just— I need—”

The hand in his hair finally disentangled, and a finger landed on his lips, silencing him. He looked into Loki’s eyes, and he was captured, spellbound by the calm he found there.

“Sh, love, everything will be alright,” Loki said, and Tony calmed down immediately, his anxiety falling away like it was nothing. “I’m sorry for teasing you. So, you took care of me this morning, let me take care of you now, alright?”

“O-okay, I can— I can do that,” he said, breath still shaky.

“Yes, you can,” Loki replied. “Because you’re mine, and I wouldn’t let you be anything but my beautiful boy, would I?”

“No, no you wouldn’t.” Tony said, shaking his head slightly, but maintaining that mesmerizing eye-contact.

“Exactly,” Loki said, a warm smile on his face. “Now, be a good boy and lift your hips for me.”

Loki rose to his knees as Tony arched his back, and if it wasn't for the fact that Tony knew what was coming next, or at least generally knew, he would have mewled at the lack of contact. As it was, he barely held back a breathy whine. Together, they managed to tug Tony’s jeans down and unfasten Loki’s.

Resettled on Tony’s lap, he took both their cocks in hand and breathed unsteadily for the first time that afternoon. Loki summoned the bottle of lube, still having been caught in the sheets of their bed, to his hand, and he poured a measure out and took to smoothing it over them, along with the strands of precome that had been leaking from both their cocks.

Tony moaned, and brought one of his hands to his mouth, the other having settled on Loki’s hip, trying to muffle himself. 

With his non-busy hand, Loki grabbed Tony’s wrist and held it down on the couch cushion. “What kind of prize would this be if I couldn't hear my good boy enjoy it? Would you really stop me from taking my own pleasure from this?”

“N-no,” Tony stuttered. “I— I’m sorry?” The soft pressure on his erection, Loki looking at him that way, it was all too much.

“There’s no need to apologize,” Loki soothed. “I just wanted you to know.”

Tony nodded this time, instead of even trying to use his voice.

“Hmm,” Loki sighed, holding the two of them with a slightly tighter hold. “What else could I do?”

This was it. This was when Loki went bad-guy again, when he went full-tilt villain. He was going to kill Tony with only his words, and there was nothing he could do about it.

“I could hold you like this for  _ hours _ couldn’t I, going at the same maddening—” Loki’s breath hitched for a second as Tony’s hips twitched up of their own volition, trying to drive into further friction that wasn’t there— “pace, and there would be nothing you could do.”

Tony started to say something, but Loki stopped him with a shake of his head. 

“No, darling, it’s my turn right now.” 

Tony let his head fall towards the back of the couch with a thunk, and his chest heaved. Loki said he could do this for hours, but was that true? And  _ would  _ he?

“If I did that, I’d bring you to the edge of coming over and  _ over _ again, as many times as I could, and then  _ finally _ , you’d come as soon as I touched you again after letting you calm down.” Loki looked heady at the thought “You’d make a glorious mess, and then mine would join yours, and how I would enjoy cleaning you up with my tongue.” His hand sped up over the both of them, a particularly clever twist at the head making both of them shudder. 

“Loki,” Tony keened, the hand on Loki’s hip tightening in warning.

“Not just yet,” Loki said, “I’m not done with you yet.”

His hand started stroking them harder, the regular rhythm ramping up Tony’s arousal ten-fold.

“I could also just bring you off as quickly as I could right here, and ignore myself for the rest of the evening, and then take you for hours in our bed. I’d fuck you until you started coming dry, and every touch had your nerves screaming with pleasure and pain in equal measure, and then I’d fuck you a few times more. Or would that be too harsh for my darling boy?” The hand that had removed Ton’s own from his mouth stroked through his hair, scratching at his scalp every so often. “Answer me please, won't you, love?”

“The first— or, or the second? I don't,” Tony gasped, “I don't know what you want me to say.”

The strokes on their cocks slowed down, until the hand was barely moving at all. “I want you to say what you want.”

“You,” Tony breathed, staring into Loki’s eyes until it felt like he was stuck in a whirlpool, all too willing to drown in them. “It’s you, I always want you.”

A stricken look crossed Loki’s face for a single second before he was swooping down to capture Tony in a kiss again. He held Tony in place with the hand in his hair, and his tongue immediately took control, sliding against Tony’s like it belonged there. Tony fell pliant under his attack, and simply held on for dear life.

Loki blindly poured more lube onto their cocks, unwilling to separate for a single second. The cold shock made Tony yelp, and jump, almost knocking Loki off his lap. Loki giggled into the kiss for a moment, and Tony couldn’t help but join him, snickering softly, before rejoining their lips gently.

Inching his hand away from Loki’s hip, he murmured, “can I?”

“Of course, darling boy, you can do whatever you like,” Loki replied, and once more took to kissing him senseless.

Tony’s hand joined Loki’s, wrapping tightly around their lengths, and started pumping them at a steady pace. With the added stimulation, they both began thrusting minutely into their fists, not quite able to control their bodies’ instincts.

“Anthony,” Loki panted. “I do hope you’re close, love.”

Tony could feel his balls tightening, drawing closer to his body as they got ready to empty. “Yes,” he whispered.

“Good boy,” Loki said, diving in for one last kiss, and with another clever stroke to their cocks, drove them over the edge into an orgasm that had them seeing stars.

Tony moaned, long and loud into Loki’s mouth, both of them more just touching lips than actively kissing, but it was enough for them. 

They stayed like that for a few moments, breathing heavily, lips still only brushing against each other more than anything else, and it was perfect.

Loki sat up, hand still around their softened lengths, and gave a tentative stroke, working them through any last aftershocks. Once shiver inducing pleasure turned to grimacing pain, he released them and dragged a finger through the streaks of come that had gathered on Tony’s shirt. He looked at it, considering, before drawing it into his mouth, and sucking it clean.

Tony’s gaze grew heated once more as Loki did it over and over again, until his shirt was clean of everything besides what had already seeped through the cloth. Before he could stop himself, he dragged Loki into another kiss, thrusting his tongue into the other’s mouth, the flavor of his seed still very present.

“Think we’ve got time for another round before dinner?” Tony asked, grinning madly.

“There’s my good boy,” Loki said, smiling slyly. “And I always have time for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> hmu on my tumblr [@sentient-teapot](http://sentient-teapot.tumblr.com) and talk to me abt frostirooooon
> 
> hope it was good yall, cant wait to publish more :>


End file.
